User blog:Ender Darkos/The Eternal Conflict between Angels and Demons Power Scale
The strongest characters start from the top. The lower you go down, the weaker the characters get. Beings such as the Primordial Beings or Primordial Species Level Entities are all equals. For Primordial Species, even though I said they were equal, the lower you scroll down to check them indicates their birth order. Other species with an equal sign shows they're equals in terms of power and other abilities. I'll be updating the list to add in new characters if I forgot to add them or decide to place a character higher or lower if I want to make them stronger or weaker. Omnipotence 0. God (Omnipotence) High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *Zenith (With Nature's power absorbed) 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Nature (Law and Guardian of Everything) *Linarian (True Potential) *Zenith (The Great Evil Beast) *Beings of Balance (Conceptual Representations) **Ayin (Representation of Nothingness) **Yesh (Representation of Existence) *Yaldabaoth (Leader of Archons) *Primordial Beings (Conceptual Incarnations) **Ahriman (Primordial Being of Darkness, Destruction and Chaos) **Ormuzd (Primordial Being of Light, Creation and Order) **Ouroboros (Primordial Being of Life and Death) **Paradox (Primordial Being of Time ans Space) **Zurvan (Primordial Being of Balance) *Eon (Son of Eternity and of Infinity/Time and Space) 3. 3rd strongest Abstract Entities *Incarnations **Uno (The Life/Ouroboros' Part) **Zero (The Death/Ourobors' Part) **Heka (The Magic/Zurvan's Part) *Cosmic Entities **Sheol (Cosmic Entity of Void) **Eternity (Cosmic Entity of Time) **Infinity (Cosmic Entity of Space) **Marauer (Cosmic Entity of Fate) **Anima (Cosmic Entity of Nature) **Empathy (Cosmic Entity of Emotion and Instinct) **Thought (Cosmic Entity of Cognition and Mind) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Brothers of Death **All-Death (Absolute Leader of The Veil) **Great-Death (Leader of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse) **Small-Death (Supreme Chief of the Children of the Barrow) *Kopf (Head of Zenith/Part of Evil) *Spirits of Judgement **Acrata (Vengeance of God) **Asriel (Mercy of God) **Xeshm (Wrath of God) *Amesha Spentas (Primordial Yazatas) **Wahman (Opposite of Akoman) **Ardawahisht (Opposite of Indar) **Spendarmad (Opposite of Nanghait) **Shahrewar (Opposite of Sarvar) **Hordad (Opposite of Tawrich) **Amurdad (Opposite of Zarich) *Arch-Daevas (Primordial Daevas) **Akoman (Opposite of Wahman) **Indar (Opposite of Ardawahisht) **Nanghait (Opposite of Spendarmad) **Sarvar (Opposite of Shahrewar) **Tawrich (Opposite of Hordad) **Zarich (Opposite of Amurdad) *Linarian (Arch-Nephalem/Samael's and Lilith's Son) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Leah (Nether Hypercharged) *Chronotheists (Primordial Time Wraiths) **Kairos (Past) **Aion (Present) **Chronos (Future) *Choromancers (Primordial Space Monitors) **Calliope (Length) **Ubico (Height) **Gemini (Width) *Emotional Spectrums Spirits **Pangea (Life Planetary Star) **Xibalba (Death Planetary Star) **Adara (Hope Planetary Star) **Ion (Will Planetary Star) **The Butcher (Rage Planetary Star) **Parallax (Fear Planetary Star) **The Predator (Love Planetary Star) **Proselyte (Compassion Planetary Star) **Ophidian (Greed Planetary Star) *Satan (Shard of Zenith/Inspiration for Archdemons) *Primogenitums **Alpha (The Beginning) **Omega (The End) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *Leah (Nether Charged) *Horsemen of the Apocalypse **Raab (The Black Horseman of Famine) **Milchamah (The Red Horseman of War) **Yarash (The White Horseman of Conquest) **Deber (The Green Horseman of Pestilence) 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Azathoth (First Outer God/Cosmic Monster) *Primal Beast (Primordial Monsters) **Behemoth **Leviathan **Ziz 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Damien Thorn (Son of Lucifer/Arch-Nephilim) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Adriel (Arch-Nephilim) *Empowered Cambions/Nephilims (Empowered by Raizel/Benjamin/Terrance) *Lucifer Morningstar (First Archangel)=Diablo (Primordial Evil) *Holy Creatures **Guardians ***Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven's Door/Ally of Ridwan) ***Ridwan (Guardian of Heaven's Door/Ally of Nachiel) ***Sorath (Guardian of Hell's Door/Ally of Malik) ***Malik (Guardian of Hell's Door/Ally of Sorath) **Uraeuses ***Ophius *Verchiel (30-40 Million Souls Empowered) *Young Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Leah (Arch-Cambion/Warlock) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence ''All Primordial Species Level Entities are equal, including Younger Horsemen and Guardians. Azatoth, Chronotheist, Choromancers, ''and Primal Beast are considered Primordial Species but are a lot stronger. *Primordial Species **Archangels (Primordial Angels) ***Michael ***Samael ***Uriel ***Raphael ***Raziel ***Gabriel **Archdemons (Primordial Demons) ***Tathamet ***Mephistopheles ***Baal ***Satan/Diablo **Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) ***Ouranos ***Tartarus ***Gaea ***Pontos ***Nyx **Necro-Reaper (Primordial Reapers) ***Malthael **Eldritch Horrors (Outer Gods/Cosmic Monsters) ***Nyarathotep ***Nyog' Sothep ***Magnum Tenebrosum ***Shub-Niggurath ***Yog-Sothoth **Avalonian (Primordial Fairies) ***King Oberon ***Queen Titania *Guardians **Ridwan (Guardian of Heaven's Gate) **Malik (Guardian of Hell's Gate) *Ivory Sisters (Daughters of Lilith/Blue-Eyed Cambion/All Three Powers Combined Together and Empowered by Lucifer) Top High Tier Supernatural Entities *Glinda (Ahava/Angel-Fairy Hybrid) *Marceline (Empowered by Blood Transcendence) *Alexandra Sunday (Child/Young Arch-Nephalem) *Empowered Nephilims *Empowered Cambions (Empowered by Lucifer) *Living Tribunal (3x Tribunal Members) Chief Higher Angel Level Entities *Rephaim (Seraphim Sired Nephilim)=Elioud (Grigori Sired Nephilim) **Valdus (Elioud) *Cthulu (First Great Old One) *Chief Higher Angels **Seraphiel (First/Chief of the Seraphim) **Kerubiel (First/Chief of the Cherubim) **Chamuel (First/Chief of the Powers) **Samyaza (First/Chief of the Grigori) *Kronos (King of Mount Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture/Scythe) *Norse Giants **Surtr **Ymir *First Deities of Religion **Apophis (God of Evil/Darkness/Destruction) **Ra (Sun God) **Vishnu (Hindu/God of Hinduism) **Brahman (Hindu God of Creation) **Shiva (Hindu God of Destruction) *Set (Empowered by Stolen Eygpt God Powers) *Typhon (Father of all Monsters) *Great Old Ones *Aphrodite (Genitals of Ouranos) *Nachiel (Angel of the Sun) = Sorath (Demon of the Sun) Higher Angel/Titans Level Entities *Archons (Servants of Demiurges) *First Generation Titans = Elder Cyclops = Hecatoncheiries **Hyperion **Krios **Koios **Lapetus **Oceanus **Rhea *Seraphim = Cherubim = Powers = Grigori **Elohim (Seraphim/Holy Spirit fragment of Jesus) **Metatron (Seraphim/Scribe of God) **Camael (Powers) **Cassiel (Powers) **Verchiel (Powers) **Gadreel (Grigori) **Ezekiel (Grigori/False Prophet) **Ariel (Grigori) *Kampe (Jailer of Cyclops and Hecatoncheires) *Caesars of Edom (Caesars of Edom/Blue-Eyed Cambion) **Lillie **Phoebe **Tazanna *Marceline (Demon-Vampire-Human Hybrid with Demon Blood Sword) *Empress/Emperor of Hell (Blue-Eyed Demons) **Lilith (First Demon) **Lucion (Lilith's Half-Brother/Mephistopheles's Son) *Second and Third Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Asmodai of Edom (Prince of Hell Spawn Cambion) **Apollyon *Cain (Knight of Hell-Vampire Hybrid empowerd by Mark of Cain) *The Messengers of the Apocalypse **Abel (Celestial Messenger) *Four Horsemen Avatars (Humans Horsmen Ring Bearers) **Death **Famine **War **Pestilence *Ladon (Guardian of the Golden Apples/True Form) *Special Demons/Demon Hybrids **Diabolus (First Born of Samael) **Baphomet (Templar Demon) **Alastor (Duke of Hell/Lilith's Spawn) **Mazikeen (Ruler of the Lilim) **Bo (Succubus of the Underworld) **Samhain (Ruler of Halloween/Samael's Spawn) **Abaddon (Knight of Hell/Samael's Spawn) Princes of Hell Level Entities *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons) **Lucifuge **Beezlebub **Asmodeus **Amon **Mammon **Belphegor **Leviathan *Echidna (Mother of All Monsters) *Shala (Queen of Halloween) *Fenris (Fame-Wolf/Monster of the River) *Jormungandr (Midgard Serpent) *Dukes of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Barbatos **Eligor **Sin (Seven Deadly Sins Merged/Greater Demon) **Legion **Astaroth **Zepar Chief Deity Level Entities *Colchian Dragon (Guardian of Golden Fleece) *Smaug (Alpha Dragon/Dragon Form) *Chief Deities **Zeus **Odin **Hades **Poseidon **Huitzilopochtli **Hera *Time Wraiths = Space Monitors *Warrior/Magic Pratictitioner Deities **Thor (Olympian) **Horus (Eygptian) **Ares (Olympian) **Set (Eygptian) **Hel (Asgardian) **Loki (Asgardian) **Athena (Olympian) **Artemis (Oylmpian) *Munkar (The Denied) = Nakir (The Denier) *Empyrean Army (Armies of Heaven's Gates) = Pandemonium Army (Armies of Hell's Gates) First Born Level Entities *Cerberus (Hound of Hades/Guardian of Hell Gates) *Orthrus *Lernaean Hydra *Nemean Lion *Caucasian Eagle *Marquis of Hell **Judas **Azazel *Aidan (Alpha Phoenix) *Eques of Edom (Cambion-Hell Knight Spawn) **Dante **Vergil *Regular Nephilims **William **Astrid **Samson **Elihu **Cameron *Knights of Hell (Orange-Eyed Demons) **Furcas *Angels of Sacred Prostitution **Eiseth Zenunim **Agrat Bat Mahlat **Naamuh *Dominion **Zadkiel (First/Chief of the Dominions) High/Med Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) *Ophanim *Corvin (Alpha Vaewolf) *Avalon Vanguard (Elite Fairies) *Virtues **Chastity **Temperance **Charity **Diligence **Patience **Kindness **Humility Angel Level Entities *Common Angels **Anael *Umbras *Moirai (The Fates) **Clotho (Fate of Birth) **Lachesis (Fate of Life) **Atropos (Fate of Death) *Reapers *Alpha Monsters **Fowler (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Wolf) **Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) *Mongrel (Monster Hybrid) *Alice Kyteler (First Witch) *Warlocks (Demon-Witch Hyrbid) *Regular Cambions **Lorelei **Sebastian Low Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Storm/Night Demon (Incubus and Succubus/Lilith's First Generation of Demonic Children) **Irdu Lili (First Incubus) **Ardat Lili (First Succubus) **Lilitu (First Succubus) **Lilu (First Incubus) *Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) *Elite Monsters **Dragons **Phoenix **Vaewolf *Sanguis (Special Children) **Regular Shadowhunters (Angel Blood) **Regular Endarken Heralds (Demon Blood) *Seven Deadly Sins (Greater Demon) **Pride **Wrath **Greed **Lust **Gluttony **Envy **Sloth *Seelie (Demon-Fairy Hybrid) *Presidents (Red-Eyed Demons) *Ishim (Lower Angel) Normal Supernatural Level Entities *Regular Demons **Incubus (Gray-Eyed Demons) **Succubus (Pink-Eyed Demons) *Monsters **Wendigo **Werewolves **Vampires *Magic Practitioners **Druids **Witches *Fairies *Psychics Human Level Entities *First Humans **Adam **Eve **Pandora *The Priest *Supernatural Hunters *Humans Category:Blog posts